I Love You, or Do I Love Him?
by musicbuddy
Summary: Bella chose Jacob but Edwards back with bad news, the Volturi are coming.
1. Edward Returns

**A/N: **This is a story I started in English one day for an activity where you start a story and pass it to someone else to continue. Long story short my friends (who only love Edward) completely ruined it and I wanted to continue it the right way, well my way lol. It takes place after Eclipse but the fight with Victoria never happend, and they never found out who was in her room.

**I Love You or Do I Love Him?**

Bella woke up from her nap cold, which was very unusual. "Jake?" She called out, "Where are you?" She heard him calling to her from the kitchen "I was just making you dinner sleepy head." He stood in the doorway smiling at her and she smiled back thinking about how he came into her life when Edward left and bought her out of her depression, he was her personal sun. "I love you." She said while walking towards Jake, "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't pick you. Even though he smiled at her comment Bella could see the combination of joy, pain, and worry in his eyes.

She looked up at him towering over her, "What's wrong?" After thinking for a moment he said, "Sometimes I wonder whether you made the right decision." She started to interrupt him but he stopped her. "Let me finish," she relaxed so he began again. "Edward seemed to love you, no matter how much I hate him, and I know how much you loved him. I know you love me, I don't doubt that, but how much do you still think about him? Do you think about him when we're together? Do ever imagine I'm him? I could never tell you how happy I am that you chose me, but sometimes I just wonder whether it was the best choice for you."

"Jacob" she replied "you know I love you. Of course I still think about him, he was the first person I ever loved. Just because I think of him sometimes doesn't mean you aren't the best choice for me. I never think about him when we're together and I never could possibly imagine that you were him. I wouldn't want you to be him, you are complete opposites. I chose you because I never want to be without you, I couldn't take it if I lost you. You are my life." Suddenly someone was banging on the door, cutting Bella off. Jacob saw who it was and a look of hatred came over his face. **(I almost ended it here but I decided to be nice)**

"What is it?" asked Bella.

Jacob opened the door to reveal someone who Bella thought she lost long ago. A face of pure perfection stared at her with his golden eyes. "Edward" she whispered.

"Bella, Jacob, I'm not here to ruin anything between you two" he said with a trace of disgust in his voice, "but I'm here to tell you the Volturi are coming. They'll be here soon; I came to warn you the moment Alice had a vision." Bella peered at him with a look he didn't understand when Jake whose body was shaking spoke up. "Why does the Volturi coming affect us? If it was just to let the pack know not to attack them I got the message you can go now. Bella and I want nothing to do with you. Right now you're breaking the treaty and the only thing holding me back from killing you is that I know it would upset Bella, so I'll give you one minute to get off our land."

Bella stepped between them and said, "Edward can you go outside for a moment?" Edward almost fell to his knees and begged her to take him back the moment he heard her angelic voice. However, he restrained himself and started to leave but Jacob interrupted. "He can stay, you know he'll be able to hear what we're saying anyway or will just listen to my thoughts. Bella tell me what's going on." He looked towards her with an expression of pain. "Jake, the one thing I didn't tell you about my trip to Italy was a deal we made with the Volturi. They weren't going to let me leave because I know about their world. No human is supposed to know anything and if they find out they're killed. The only way they would let me go is by us agreeing to change me." Jakes body was wracked with a huge tremble and Bella ran towards him. "No Bella!" Edward shouted "It's not safe!"

Jake glared at Edward while he regained control of himself. "I would never hurt Bella; she is always safe with me." Bella went over to him and he held her in his arms. "Please continue" he said with difficulty. "They let us do this because they thought if I was changed I would have a very strong power. I'm the only person that's immune to Edward, Aro, and Jane's powers. They said they would be checking on us to make sure we followed through but we never thought it would be so soon." Edward picked up where she left off, "To the Volturi fifteen years seems like one; we thought she would be fine for a while and when they did check in my family would just hide Bella."

Jake let go of Bella and started walking towards the door. "I need some time to think and talk to the pack. I'll be back soon and I'm trusting you Edward to keep her safe while I'm gone." With that Bella and Edward were left alone together.

**A/N: **What do you think? Should I continue? I want to give credit to one of my friends I won't use her name but she helped with some of the middle part and I changed a lot of what she wrote.


	2. Author update

I'm sorry to everyone that thought this was an update but don't worry I will be adding a new chapter very soon! I'm working on it and will try and have it up ASAP. I also would like to give credit to Patrick Henry Jr. for helping with this story she's my friend that I mentioned before. Go read her story! It's awesome! Thank you for reading every review, favorite, and alert I get means a lot to me and I am working on updating everything I have just been very busy in the last month. Thanks!

musicbuddy


End file.
